Shizuka Kawaii
Shizuka doesn't hesitate to admit that she loves her older brother Jonouchi and likes being around him whenever she is able to see him. If it hadn't been for their parents deciding to get a divorce, she'd be able to but she is content with just being able to see him whenever she can afford it or when he sends her gifts on holidays and her birthday. She is grateful, to her brother for earning the money to be able to pay for her operation to keep her from being blind and ever since then, she has been able to see clearly with no trouble at all. She's not had any problems being able to see up close or far away so she is glad that there were no drawbacks to getting her sight fixed. It is not hard to tell that just but looking at Shizuka, that she is a very kind and gentle person, easily to make friends with, rarely ever getting about anything as she believes in working things out rather than resulting to yelling or any sort of violence. So she is a very easy person to make friends with. Not that she minds for she loves making friends with people. On top of that, she enjoys learning new things. An example of this is because Jonouchi knows how to play the game of duel monsters, Shizuka wishes to learn how to play it as well. There aren't many that play the game at her school but this isn't stopping her from wanting to learn. As such, she is happy that her brother is coming to town for not only will she be able to see him but she will be asking her to teach her how to play the game. She's a very helpful person and loves to give friendly advice to those around her when she feels they need a pick-me-up. While Shizuka is sweet, she's also too trusting, making her naïve to the intentions of people that approach her. This can allow her to be easily taken advantage of, especially when she almost lost her eye sight, the deterioration causing her to become a bit fragile and a little weak, causing her to be a dependent young girl. She doesn't realize that she relies too much on Jonouchi to help her get through everything because she doesn't know how to handle some things herself. It is something she is trying to grow out of because she wishes to show her brother that she can take care of herself and no longer needs him to watch after her now that her eyesight is fixed. Shizuka also doesn't like people who are dishonest but at the same time, it is not as if she can tell if they're lying to her or not. But upon finding out, she does become upset at the person but she could never find it in herself to hate them. That includes people who are just plain heartless and are mean as well as cruel to everyone they come into contact with. At best, these types of people she tries to befriend to find out why they are acting they way they are but it usually ends up with her being considered nosy rather than just trying to help and lend an ear. Appearance Shizuka is 5'2'' with light Brown hair that she always wears down but has been known to occasionally style it and gentle dull brown eyes. Her casual attire consists of blue shorts and long white socks with Blue sneakers. Her top is a sleeveless pink and white shirt with a high collar that is worn on top of a short-sleeved yellow shirt. She has been known to wear other types of clothing such as dresses, skirts, sometimes pants with sandals or sneakers. When she was in the hospital, she wore a pair of pink pajamas. Now attending T-A, she wears their uniform, which is light gray uniform top with a dark gray sailor V-neck collar with dark red stripes and a small dark red bow, the skirt is dark gray, going halfway down to her knees, black dress socks and brown suede shoes. History Shizuka Kawaii (last name formerly Katsuya) was born to parents Haruna Katsuya and Masaru Katsuya, her being the younger sister to Jonouchi Katsuya. Shizuka's parents met when they were in high school, Haruna having gotten pregnant with Jonouchi when she was only seventeen and later had Shizuka when she was twenty-three years old, making the siblings six years apart from one another. Growing up, Shizuka had it hard. Not only was her family constantly always struggling to survive due to Masaru's gambling habits and alcohol addiction, but she was often sick as a child. Come to find out later, this was due to the fact that she was losing her eyesight. The reason behind this is because Masaru had turned abusive whenever he drank or lost a poker game or two, he would take his frustrations out on his daughter by beating her. Majority of the time on her body but a couple of times he'd hit her in the head with Jonouchi fighting him on those occasions because of that. As such, Haruna got fed up with Masaru and asked for a divorce. Once it was final, she packed up her things and left, taking Shizuka with her and moved to Tokyo, leaving her son behind due to the simple fact that Masaru wouldn't allow her to take both of the kids. It was there that Shizuka's eyesight began bothering her due to the head trauma she'd received from being beaten. Her symptoms of course included visual problems but she'd become physically weak too, suffering from migraine headaches, dizziness and sometimes having fainted plenty of times. It was then that Haruna had taken her to the doctor to find out just what was wrong with her and why she was so fragile. Doing this, she found out that she would only have so many months left before she lost her eyesight. Shizuka was scared of the idea of going blind and pleaded with her mother for her to do something as she wanted to be able to still see. Not just be able to see her mother but her brother as well for she missed being with him and wanted to see him again. They may have been able to keep in contact through phone and letters but it wasn't enough. She wanted to see him face to face. Unfortunately, the only way to save her sight was to have an operation that would fix it completely but it was way to expensive just to have it and Haruna didn't have a good paying job to be able to cover the medical costs. She was at a loss on what to do. That meant her daughter would miss out on being able to see everything that she hadn't seen. And people could easily take advantage of her in such a state. Haruna feared for her daughter's health and safety so she pulled her out of school and decided to home school her whenever she found the time to do so when she wasn't working. All the while, Haruna had met a nice man that was a few years younger than herself named Yu Kawaii whom she'd become quite fond of and the two got married. Yu was filled in completely in what was happening to Shizuka and always gave her words of encouragement, telling her not to be afraid, for he'll always be there, now that he was there to not only protect and love her mother but her as well. He was quite fond of Shizuka, not minding the idea of being her stepfather and she his stepdaughter. He was a nice young man that was working as well as going to school to become a lawyer, which was still something of being in the early stages. But it's not like he wasn't good at what he was striving for. Yu was a damn good lawyer and he wanted to save Shizuka's sight. But on his salary alone wouldn't have been enough unless he consistently saved back the money to be able to do it. Haruna had told Yu that she'd had a son as well and he hopes to introduce them to one another someday. Yu liked the idea of that and that's when Shizuka began to tell him all the wonderful things about her older brother to which case he seemed interested in everything she said. It was amazing how Shizuka was still being so happy, despite her current misfortune. Despite that, she was trying to have a positive outlook on things. But she wanted to keep her brother informed about what was going on and so she decided to make a videotape explaining it instead of telling him over the phone. This way, he can see her face and how much she'd grown since the last time they saw one another. In it, she tells him that time is running out for her because she needs an operation to repair her eyesight or else she will go blind. The operation, however, is needs to win the three million dollar prize at the Duelist Kingdom tournament. Despite not having an invitation, Jonouchi is allowed on the ship after Yuugi gives him one of his Star Chips. Yuugi also gives him the three million dollars he won to Joey so he can pay for Shizuka's eye operation. And it was a big help too. The doctor that could do the operation was in Domino so she had no choice but to return to the city in which she was born with the hope of the first thing that she'd be able to see once the surgery was over was her brother. The operation was a success and she spent her time in the hospital recovering with her mother and stepbrother taking care of her. Sometimes Honda and Miho would go down and sit with her as well as Jonouchi to keep her company. It was there that Jonouchi met his stepfather Yu for the first time. Yu seemed thrilled to meet Jonouchi finally, for he'd heard a lot of great things about him from his mother and little sister. Shizuka was happy that it seemed that Jonouchi and Yu would get along with one another, considering that their own father was nothing more than an abusive gambling drunk that really had no interest in reconciling things with his ex-wife. When it came time for Shizuka to remove the bandages, she was nervous but she knew the time was going to come eventually. And so, for the first time, she was finally able to see clearly. She was able to see her 'onii-chan'. She was able to return attending public school, her mother enrolling her into the T-A Private Academy for Girls upon her return to Tokyo. Their family may not be back together completely but Shizuka was more than happy and satisfied seeing her brother after seven years. Now, three years later, Shizuka has been able to enjoy school life and her home life. She's even excited about Haruna being pregnant, her and Yu having their first child together despite their age differences but they're making it work. At least Haruna is happy without having to worry about Shizuka's well-being. While she still worries, she assures her mother that she is fine. The same with Jonouchi, where she clearly has to tell him that she's okay and he's done more than enough to make her smile for the first time with tears of joy. In the meantime, Shizuka is trying to focus hard on her studies given that this year is her last year at T-A. She's been a loyal member to the Writing and Art Clubs and a damn good member of the Student Council, from the previous Presidents to the current one, being the helpful secretary. She hasn't made any life goals in regards to what she wishes to do with her life. Instead, she's basically going to see where life takes her. But she will continue to keep her job at the Nibbles Tavern that she landed last year and has even gotten a ten percent raise for being such a good waitress. It's not somewhere she wants to be forever but it is a step towards independence as she wants to prove to her family that she can do things on her own without having to rely on them all the time. Relationships Jonouchi Katsuya Although they were separated as kids when their parents divorced, Jonouchi and Shizuka care deeply for each other. When Jonouchi learns that Shizuka needs money for an eye surgery, he enters the Duelist Kingdom tournament to win the money necessary to perform the surgery. Shizuka admires Jonouchi greatly, who in turn acts protective of his sister and won't hesitate to become angry should anyone attempt to flirt with her. For shits and giggles, Shizuka often teases her brother with jokes of being pregnant or having a boyfriend just to get a reaction out of him. Shizuka's Deck Lists CUTE SISTER V.1 CUTE SISTER V.2 Shizuka Gallery shizukakawaii.png shizukakawaii1.png shizukakawaii2.png shizukakawaii3.png|Shizuka and Jonouchi Trivia '''Coming Soon!' Also See *Yu-Gi-Oh! *Jonouchi Katsuya